when I need help
by radcoolbro7
Summary: Bubbline. Bonnie and Marcy suffer from mental illness and meet at a residential.
1. Chapter 1

**OH MY GLOB GUYS! i'M LUMPIN BACK! I'm so happy to be using technology! And writing my fanfics! So excited, but also kinda sad cuz I had to leave my friends…. BUT GUYS OMG I HAVE FRIENDS NOW! I didn't before AND NOW I LUMPIN DO! \0o0/ But anyway since i was in this place for so long, and I had a lovely romance there, I found some inspiration. Thus entails a new story.**

 **Trigger warning: Self harm mention**

Bonnie hesitantly stared at the couch, deciding whether or not they ever cleaned it. She decided it would be safer to stand. After she was checked in and had her body check the nurses had led her to a cramped waiting room. In the corner was a mini fridge stuffed with small juice boxes. She eyed a juicebox that someone had left out. _That needs to be disposed of…_ She looked for a garbage can, but to no avail. She grabbed a tissue from the box on the small glass coffee table and used it to pick the juicebox up. Just then a tall lady with a cheesy smile opened the door. "Ok… Bonnibel your lodge is oak, and they're ready for you." Bonnie turned around abruptly and shoved the juice box into the lady's hand. She let out a puff of air and used her handy hand sanitizer. Bonnie pushed herself through the door, careful not to make contact with anything.

As the two walked to oak the lady (known now as Jaime) told her about her roommate. "Your roommate is very sweet. She's extremely shy at first, but don't worry because she usually opens up." Bonnie nodded as they walked closer to a nice looking building labeled 'OAK' "Here we are" Jaime opened the door and key-carded the next door open. "Hey! Everybody! This is Bonnibel!" A chorus of 'hello Bonnibel' rang out. A girl with long blonde hair dyed rainbow at the tips.

"Hi! I'm Lady I'm your lodge buddy! I'm going to show you around." Lady showed her the various hallways named after states then went back to the milieu. "Its free time right now, so everyone is just chilling here. Find a seat and… well yeah that's it." Bonnie scanned the room for an empty spot on one of the four couches. Her eyes landed on an opening that had just been vacated by what looked like a boy, next to a girl with long black hair scribbling away in a red composition notebook. Bonnie slowly walked over, grabbing the box of tissues that was on the coffee table. She pulled a tissue out and placed it on the couch. Then she pulled another, and another, and another until the entire opening was covered. By that point almost everyone was staring at her. She gave out an awkward smile and carefully sat down.

The girl next to her finally looked up. "Hi I'm Marceline" Bonnie nodded.

"I'm Bonnibel."

"I like your pink hair!" Bonnibel smiled

"Thanks"

Two boys came over, one of them being the boy she saw earlier.

"Hey" said the shorter one of the two.

"Wait… I thought this was an all girls…?"

The other boy said "Heh, yeah, we were born girls. I'm Finn by the way."

"Hello"

"I'm Jake. I have a question if you're willing to answer." Bonnie didn't see the look of shock on Marceline's face and her wild gestures that read 'now's not the time'

"Sure… I guess"

"You straight?" Bonnie blushed furiously.

"Wh-what?"

"Are you straight?"

"Uh… Uhm… no. I'm very gay." Jake smiled and gave Marceline a smug look. Finn looked disappointed.

"Well I guess we'll leave you two alone… privacy and whatnot… heh heh heh…" Bonnie watched him leave, then noticed a very red Marceline with her head in her hands.

"You ok?"

"Heh… yeah… my friends are just assholes." Bonnie laughed.

"What do you like to do?"

Marceline's eyes widened and she got extremely excited. She obviously hadn't been asked this often. She started describing all of her guitars and the certain pitches she could and couldn't reach. Bonnie just stared at her and listened. This girl seemed so excited. As Marceline raised her arms,her long sleeved shirt slipped down her wrists some and Bonnie could see a few of her scars. Bonnie's smile faded. She forgot that these people were suffering just like her. These people that were so kind.

"Bonnie are you ok?" Bonnie nodded. Marceline was about to say something else, but Jaime cut her off, announcing it was time for group. "Alright then, talk to you after group…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so some of you actually liked this so here's another chapter.**

Later that night Bonnie, as well as all of the other residents had to go to bed. Before bed Bonnie had already made the BHS' (behavioral health specialists) clean her sheets three times with bleach so she would be able to sleep in them worry-free. After she thanked the BHS named Allison for the millionth time, she walked into her room and finally met her roommates. Apparantly she was only supposed to have one, but they thought it better if she and her roommate had more of a chance to socialize, so they moved two more girls into your room. "Um, hello…" She said shyly. Jake, the boy from earlier and a girl with fiery red hair that didn't seem to calm down looked up.

"Hey I'm Pheobe and I'm psychotic!" Bonnie nodded, a little taken aback by the blunt nature of this girl but she kind of liked it. "I'm also a pyromaniac!"

"Uh… O-Ok..?" Pheobe smiled and nodded.

"So you're the other roommate? Marceline's gonna be thrilled" Jake laughed.

"Wait… was that sarcasm? Does she hate me!? What did I do!?" Jake and Pheobe laughed. "Why are you laughing? Does she hate me that much?"

Pheobe smirked. "You don't have to worry about that, she thinks you're the bee's knees! She's really really shy but she won't stop talking about you."

Bonnie looked shocked "...oh…" Just then the door to the bathroom opened, revealing a Marceline with wet hair. "Hi Marceline!" Marceline froze.

"Hi… heh… I got to… brush my teeth…" Jake snickered as Marceline fumbled back into the bathroom.

"She's got it bad for you, girl" Jake laughed. Bonnie tilted her head. She could not comprehend that someone had a crush on her. Especially someone as beautiful and kind as Marceline.

About three minutes later Marceline came out of the bathroom. Pheobe and Jake had gotten in bed and were trying to sleep. Bonnie was still standing in the same spot, frozen staring at her shoes. "Uh, Bonnie are you ok?"

"I can't… I can't take my shoes off." Marceline stepped over to her.

"Why not?"

"I can't touch them… they took my rubber gloves…"

"Well… if I untie them for me do you think you can kick them off?" Bonnie looked up at Marceline. Why would she want to help? What ulterior motives does she have?

"Uh yeah… sure… thanks..." She nodded. Marceline kneeled down and untied her extremely clean pink converse shoes.

"There you go!" Bonnie smiled as she sat on her bleached sheets and kicked her shoes off.

"Thanks." Marceline nodded and made her way back to her bed. "Goodnight."

"... Goodnight"

"CAN YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP I'M TRYING TO FUCKING SLEEP!" Pheobe yelled. Bonnie couldn't help but giggle at the fact that they got yelled at for saying goodnight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heres another update.**

Bonnie sat up in her bed. The BHS had just shouted to wake up. Pheobe shouted after her, Jake continued snoring, and Marceline groaned incredibly loudly while throwing a pillow at the poor woman.

"Marceline!" Bonnie whisper-shouted!

"Wha? She's been doing this for ten or so years, I'm sure she's used to it." Bonnie got up and stared at the pillow. Her intention was to give it back to Marceline. _It's just Marceline. You can do it…_ "Uh, you don't have to-" Bonnie squeezed her eyes shut and picked up the pillow. Marceline stared at her with shock. She reached out her hand and grabbed the pillow as Bonnie ran to the bathroom to wash her hands.

"Bonnie, was I dreaming or did you pick up my pillow?" Bonnie grunted in response as she continued to furiously scrub her hands. "Dude It's only your second day here and you're already having so much progress!" Bonnie grunted again. Marceline smiled. Then a pillow hit Marceline in the head.

"She fucking touched your pillow. Get the fuck over it, shithead." Pheobe rolled over.

"Ain't Pheobe the sweetest thing…" Marceline stated sarcastically

…..

"Ok, so I devised a plan. Every night they give us one clean towel and one clean washcloth. One day I use the washcloth they give me twice (Which will prove to be a challenge) so the next day I can use that washcloth as a metaphorical glove to open my drawers."

"Ok. cool. Rad. But what do you need me for?" Marceline crossed her arms and leaned against the wall.

"Since I haven't started that plan yet, can you please open my drawers so I can change."

Marceline smirked. "I don't see what's wrong with you got on now." Bonnie looked down at her bunny onesie.

"You've gotta be kidding me."

"Ok sure, maybe not everyone think bunny onesies are sexy. But how come you could touch my pillow earlier but you can't touch this?"

"Well, millions of people have touched these drawers and only you have touched the pillow…" Bonnie blushed and looked down "also i like and trust you and want to maybe hug you someday… so I need to work on that…" Marceline froze

"Uh, ok…" Marceline opened the drawer, blushing.

"OOOOOHHH THINGS ARE GETTING HOT IN HERE! HO HO!" Jake shouted. He must've finally woken up while the two girls were talking.

Without taking her eyes of a pink-cheeked Bonnie pointing to which drawers needed opening, Marceline flipped him off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heres an update, and as someone asked to have more of an insight on Marcy's illnesses, so here you go.**

"Gah…. Fuck!" Marceline murmured to herself. She stood up from off the ground, trying to hide her tears. She stumbled her way down one of the long hallways. She sat in the corner of the most secluded part of the lodge. "Goddammit!" She squeezed her eyes shut and rolled herself into as small of a ball as she could. She plunged her fingernails into her flesh and desperately tore at her skin, trying to forget the memories running through her mind. Someone had screamed. A scream that sounded just like hers did when she watched her mother be brutally murdered by her vicious father who would physically and sexually abuse her.

Bonnie rounded the corner. She was looking for Marceline. Finn and Jake were worried about her and said she was down this way. They had told her if she was 'acting on behaviors' to get a BHS. Bonnie didn't understand until she turned the corner of the hallway where a Marceline was sitting ,unblinking , rocking back and forth with tears streaming down her face. Her arms that were covered in scars and scabs were bloody, as were her fingertips.

"Uh… Marcy?" Marceline didn't notice Bonnie. Bonnie remembered what Finn and Jake had said. "I'm going to be right back Marcy, with help. You sit tight." She fast walked to the nurse's room. "Umm, Excuse me?" The nurse walked right by her. "Excuse me" Another nurse ignored her. "Marcy's self- harming and is having a flashback and someone needs to help her!" One of the nurses turned around and nodded.

"Where is she?" Bonnie led her to Marceline and left them. She had never studied psychiatry, though it is one of her points of interest in the future.

….

Marceline, exhausted, walked back into the milieu. She had finally calmed down and had her cleaned up. Her arms were significantly bandaged, and her eyes were tired from crying, yet she felt like she could cry for ages more. She took her usual spot on the couch, next to the one coated in tissues where a particularly pink girl was sitting. Marceline slumped in her spot and groaned loudly.

Bonnie turned. "Hello Marcy, are you feeling better?"

"Yeah"

"That's bullshit."

Marceline smirked and answered "Yeah it is. I'm honestly feeling like shit Bon."

Bonnie nodded. "I understand." They both just sat there in noisy silence, thinking about their own hardships. Bonnie turned to Marcy. "Ok I don't know what's going on for you but" Without thinking about the germs or bacteria on Marcy's hand, she grabbed it in both of hers. "I'll be there to try to help as much as I can."

Marceline glanced down at her hand then at Bonnie's face. "You too Bonnie." They both went back to staring into space, but their hands stayed interlocked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I'm sorry I havn't posted in a while I got re admitted into residential, but I updated asap.**

Bonnie looked to her left where Marceline was seated. It was incentive time which actually just meant watching a movie. Bonnie marveled at the small smile on her lips, the lights dancing across her face creating shadows that illuminated a subtle dimple that was impossible to see in the light. Bonnie wasn't really paying attention to the movie but Marceline knew every word by heart. Apparently it was nearing the end, because Marceline was dramatically singing along with a famous 80's song. Bonnie laughed when Marceline closed her eyes and passionately thrusted her fist in the air, in sync with the actor on the screen.

"I take it you like that movie." Bonnie laughed

"Are you kidding? Of course I like that movie! It's The Breakfast Club!" A fuss was going on about what movie to watch next. Pheobe just yelled for everyone to shut up. Everyone did.

"Ok douchebags it's The Bee Movie or this documentary on… I don't know… some therapy shit…" A unanimous 'Bee Movie' rang out. Pheobe nodded and inserted the disc and mashed the play button so that the main menu didn't even get the chance to fully load on the screen. Everyone was surprised when it was live action, and even more surprised when it became insanely violent. The BHS that was in the room rushed to the T.V. but to no avail. A number of residents were already triggered and a few having flashbacks. Pheobe took out the disk. "What the fuck? This is The Secret Life of Bees not the Bee Movie." Bonnie looked at Marceline whose face had frozen and grown even paler than before. Suddenly ran out of the room, Bonnie following close behind.

She went down the hallway of Alaska where a few girls were already sitting. Marceline briskly turned around, bumping into Bonnie. Marceline lifted her head and made eye contact with her then collapsed into Bonnie. Bonnie wrapped her arms around her waist and inhaled her beautiful strawberry scent. She hummed a song that always calmed her down when she was young. Marceline slowly stopped shaking then became still, snuggling into Bonnie. Bonnie blushed, still not realizing that she was touching another human.

"Wait, Bon, where did you hear that song?"

"My Mom's best friend used to sing that when she came to visit before she… um … passed…" Marcy blinked then wiped her eyes.

"You knew my Mom… my mom wrote that…" Marceline smiled "She died before she could sell it to anybody, but we used to sing it together… wow… you knew my mom." Bonnie smiled and squeezed her tighter.

…..

"Hey Bonnie, did you notice you hugged me today?" It was almost lights out and Bonnie had just stepped out of the shower. She had her pj's on and was brushing out her pink hair. Pheobe rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom.

"I did? Really?" In truth Bonnie remembered it. She couldn't forget.

"Yeah, and um, well I was wondering can I have another before bed?" Bonnie blushed. Jake sat up, smirking at Marceline wiggling his eyebrows. Marcy looked angrily at him telling him to stay quiet.

"Uh, yeah I guess…" she blushed and turned around and wrapped her arms around Marcy. They both smiled into the hug, and squeezed their eyes shut. Jake, from his bed squealed a little bit. He 'shipped' them from the start.

He started chanting "Kiss Kiss Kiss…" The two girls separated immediately, cheeks redder than tomatoes. Finn had come by to borrow one of Jakes shirt (but actually just came to see Pheobe who was still in the shower singing 'this Girl is On Fire' loudly) raised his eyebrows.

"Is there something I'm missing here?" Jake smirked

"No! Uh no… he's just being weird…" Marcy shouted.

"Heh, uh, yeah… Goodnight." Bonnie shuffled into her bed with a goofy grin on her face. And Marcy did the same.


	6. Chapter 6

"How long until group?" Finn asked. Glancing at the redhead lying on her stomach next to him. Finn, Jake, Lady and Pheobe were playing a board game in the hallway.

"I'd say about fifteen minutes." Pheobe answered.

"Yo, you wanna play that one best friend game where you have to answer the questions about the other person?"

Lady answered "Yeah, but we need at least six players."

"How about Bonnie and Marcy?" The four looked over to them. Marceline was crouched on the ground facing Bonnie. She was in between Bonnie's knees, holding a marker. They both were loudly giggling. They each had a marker in hand trying to draw on the others face. Bonnie had a blue moustache and buck teeth, while Marcy had an orange monocle and a unibrow.

Jake giggled, "Those two are gonna end up making out in Alaska!"

Lady leaned in and whispered "우리는 지난 주에했던 것처럼, right Jake?" Jake blushed and giggled again.

"Ew guys get a room!" Finn yelled.

"Hey, it's not like you two can say anything!" Lady responded causing Finn and Pheobe to blush. "Yeah that's right we caught you yesterday!"

"Um yeah well I'm gonna go get those two…" Finn got up and approached them.

….

"Yeah yeah man, let's play!" Marceline pulled a hysterical Bonnie up from the couch. She snaked her arm around her waist to steady her. Bonnie rested her head on Marceline's shoulder and continued giggling.

Marcy laid down on her stomach and Bonnie laid down as close as possible next to her. They took a look at the game, it was obviously for couples but the BHS's had scratched out all of the words related to dating and added 'friend'.

"Ok, I think you and miss Gigglefit over there should go first." Pheobe decided.

"Ok." Marcy pulled a card and read it aloud "What's your friend's favorite color." She scoffed. "Easy! Pink." She threw the card down confidently as everyone else grumbled how 'unfair' it was because it was obvious.

"Um, actually that's not right…" Bonnie shyly whispered. A moment of silence then everyone laughed.

"What? I hate the color pink!" Marceline thought she saw a flair of sadness in her eyes, but she decided to ignore it.

"Well, why do you always wear it?" There it was. The sadness. Loneliness. Betrayal. It all shone through the blurry window of Bonnie's 'I'm always happy' eyes.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

Finn, not noticing the darkness in poor Bonnibel's heart, badgered her. "Oh come on Bubblegum! You're decked head to toe in cotton candy pink 24/7. If you're lying you can't pla-"

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT FINN!" She stood up quickly and walked down the hallway of Alaska.

"Shit… she on her mensies or something?" Marceline flipped Pheobe off and followed Bonnie.

….

"Ugh…" Marceline grunted as she sat down next to Bonnie. "Hey Bon-Bon. How you doin?" She gently put her arm around her. Bonnie lifted her head, a few tears falling silently down her face. Marcy looked into her eyes and smiled. " your moustache is smudged." She wiped a tear off, showing her the blue marker washing away. Bonnie let out a watery laugh and rested her head on Marceline's shoulder. She was wearing an incredibly soft flannel, which made her all the more comforted.

"Ugh, I'm sorry Marcy… They just don't understand." Marceline knew not to speak now or else Bonnie would never tell her what she wanted to say. "So, um… my parents were both sick. Well, I don't know about my Dad, he abandoned me when I was 5… When I was 7 my Mom left too. I was used to her not being around, she would disappear a lot, so I didn't tell anyone. Someone called the cops when I didn't show up to school for 3 weeks. I lived in an orphanage, awful place, they didn't feed me. Said I needed to save the food for the skinny ones. I took up cleaning there. Passed the time and I could trade a clean, sanitized room for a muffin or something. If I cleaned really really good I could get a chocolate." She paused and closed her eyes. "Glob I love chocolate. Sweets. Everything…" She inhaled deeply. " Pepperell Mentez adopted me at age 12." She laughed. "I call him Peppermint. Anyway, the pink thing. My mom would always force me to wear pink." a tear rolled down her cheek, her smile fading and stared out the window. "I always wear it because, maybe if she comes back, if she remembers me… If she loves me … she'll know it's me…" Marceline stared out the window, taking it all in. Bonnie's voice grew frustrated. "But I hate the color, I hate it! I mean, she left me! All alone…"

Marceline noticed Bonnie pulling a baby wipe out of her pocket. Stress cleaning was how she coped. Marceline gently took it from her hand and kissed her. When she pulled away she gently wiped Bonnie's lips. They both smiled. "So what is your favorite color?"

She looked into Marcy's emerald eyes. "Green. I think it's green."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I'm sorry, i deleted the last chapter because I didn't really like how it ended up. Please for those who read it, if you liked it please tell me and I'll put it back in. Also Please Please review it helps me find motivation to do this.**

 **Also please tell me if you want me to continue, I was wondering if i should scrap it.**

Marceline opened her eyes. She didn't know why she woke up. She forgot where she was, and in fact all she knew was that it was late. She glanced around the room remembering where she was. She groaned as hoisted herself up on her right elbow, her left hand wiping at her eyes. "Shit…." Jake, whose bed was across from hers, was mumbling gently about a burrito listing everything that was on it. Marcy scoffed and looked to her right where Pheobe was snoring gently. Bonnie was on her left, tossing and turning.

"James… James please, I'm hungry… I'll clean your room… don't.. don't hurt me… please… James…" Bonnie was speaking with a regular volume. Marceline rolled out of bed and tip toed to the door, checking to see if a BHS was there. She tip toed back into the room and kneeled next to Bonnie's bed and gently poked her.

"Bonnie… Bonnie wake up" Bonnie stirred and sleepily looked at Marceline with teary eyes. "Are you ok Bon-Bon?" Bonnie rubbed her eyes and sniffled.

"No… well yes. Just a bad dream." They both stared into each other's eyes for a while, having a silent conversation.

"Alright" Marceline patted her arm. "Goodnight sweetie pie." She stood up to walk back to her bed.

"Wait! Bonnie grabbed Marcy's hand. She bashfully avoided eye contact "Um.. I'm scared. C-can you tell me a story?... Please?" Marcy's face softened and her lips curved into a subtle smile. She kneeled down again. "The story can't be one I've heard before so you've gotta make one up. Right now."

Marceline sighed, but as a writer she was definitely able to come up with stories on the fly.

"Ok. So once upon a time, there was a princess. She wasn't exactly a privileged princess, in fact she didn't know she was a princess. All her life she lived in a forest, she considered the forest her family. It was a beautiful, green forest with many places to hide and giggle when the flowers tickle her toes, and many clearings to dance with the trees. The princess heard music in the wind and tasted happiness in the sun. It was a happy life, a loving life, but one day the forest was sold to an evil man. An evil evil man that took away her forest, took away her family, who took away her everything."

Marceline paused and took a deep breath. "She hid away in caves and never came out. She was wedged in a life of solidarity and sadness. A while after that a girl came by the cave. She had come to hide away as well, she was a princess as well. The princess of the forest, now the queen considering all that was left was the stumps of royal trees, approached the girl shyly. The girl was scared, but so was the queen. After a while they found out that they both had lost everything they loved. After a while they became each other's everything. They started to explore outside the cave, where the forest was growing back. It was all new. It was all beautiful. They lived a happy and full life together, never losing their everything again. The end."

Bonnie was almost asleep, smiling blissfully. She had understood the message of the story. Marceline leaned over and kissed Bonnie's cheek. "I love you" She slipped back into bed and instantly fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys this is in Marcy's POV also i apologise but as you can tell, this story is coming to a close, it will probably have only 1 or two more chapters, but here you go!**

I stand up abruptly, knocking the plastic chair I was sitting on over. "What the HELL!" I am absolutely infuriated.

"Listen Marcy-" My favorite counselor I've ever had, well my _former_ favorite counselor, the only one I've ever actually been able to talk to.

"Don't call me Marcy." I growl at her "Jessie you know even more than I do that I'm not ready to go home!" I cross my arms

She held up her hands in defense. "This is out of my control Marceline! Your insurance has decided that you have had enough treatment."

I look up "So I can pay you guys for the rest of my stay with inheritance money from Simon, right?" my voice cracked and anyone could hear the last shed of hope in my voice desperately grasp for anyone, anything to save it.

"Unfortunately Marcy- er Marceline since you aren't quite 18 you can't use that money." she regretfully splayed her hand out on her desk. I suppose that was supposed to be comforting but I was on my last leg.

I tried to be strong but I broke, like when you put rubber bands on a watermelon. One rubber band isn't gonna do anything but when you keep piling them on you can see the pressure build until finally you put the last band on and it explodes everywhere. Chunks of what used to be all over the walls for everyone to see.

"Jessie, I'm so close!" I run my fingers through my hair, tears streaming down my face uncontrollably, which is unusual. "I've never been this close to being happy and ok Jessie!" I drop to my knees. I swear i'm not a drama queen but I'm so defeated that my knees literally buckled. I pull my feet from under my butt and bend one of my knees. I rest my elbow on my knee to keep my head up. "This was the only chance I've got… and I don't have anywhere else to go."

Jessie sighs and walks over to me, groaning slightly when she sits down. "Yeah Marcy, it is. And I'm so sorry that you didn't get to stay here at Timberline Knolls for your whole recovery but, glob as my witness, I know you can go out there and succeed. It'll be hard as hell, but you are one of the strongest patients I've ever seen. And I know you don't give up easily, glob you're stubborn as hell! And that's a good thing!" She pats my back lightly.

I hiccup and try to calm down "ok fine. So I leave here. But what's next. Simon's dead. Am I going to another family?" Jessie smiles

"So, here's the thing… " She smirks at me "Your 'friend' Bonnibel's mother knew your mother. She decided to take you in." My head snaps up.

"What!?...Wait seriously?" Jessie nods and laughs " Oh My Glob!" I jump up. "Oh my Glob!" I run my hands through my hair. I get to talk about my mom with someone who knew her! Bonnie would always make sure I'm doing well in my mental health! I might be ok. I might be ok! The tears start up again. "Oh my Glob… I might be ok!"


	9. goodbye

**Hey guys! It's been awhile, I'm sorry. School started and it's actually going sorta kinda ok…? Well junior year hopefully will have some perks. Love u!**

Bonnie absolutely beamed when Marceline walked out of their room, bags in hand. Marcy was excited to leave, but terribly upset that Bonnie would be alone. She was also nervous. She was going to be alone with a family that she didn't know what so ever, and unfortunately that family was her girlfriend's family so she had to make a good impression.

"Bonnie, how do I look?" Marceline uttered, smoothing out her shirt.

Bonnie smiled "practically perfect in every way!" She winked and leaned in to hug the nervous girl. "You know, I admire you. You are honestly one of the strongest people I've ever met."

Marcy rolled her eyes. "Cool. But I think that's my ride… er… technically our ride, but not your ride because you're staying but I…" Marcy's mouth suddenly halted.

Without blinking or moving, or even thinking she whispered "i'm in love with you Bonnibel." She paused "like actual love. Like astounding, reckless, I would do anything for you, type of love." Marcy smiled, a real actual glimmering smile that featured her sharp canines.

Bonnie was crying at this point. Not of sadness or hurt, but of complete bliss. "I-i love you too" Bonnie quickly pulled Marcy in for a hug before the BHS's could yell at them. The creaky door opened and the Bates' stepped in.

"Why hello, you must be Marceline!" A man with thick blonde hair, frosted pink at the tips, styled into a perfect cliff cut and pearly white teeth offered a strong hand to Marceline. She shook it with a nervous smile.

A short lady with brownish-red hair and pink streak with large curls that perfectly framed her face reached out and wrapped Marcy in a hug.

"Where's Neddy?" Bonnie asked.

The mother responded " at home with the butler." Marceline stared in awe at Bonnie. She mouthed 'you have a BUTLER!?' Bonnie giggled and nodded. The Bates' (with the exception of Bonnie) and Marceline were ushered into a room where they would go over paperwork.

Bonnie headed to where all of her friends were. She noticed LSP loudly whispering that her dad was hot. Bonnie shot her a glare and sat down on the couch next to Finn, who was crocheting. "So is Marcy leaving?" Finn asked. Bonnie closed her eyes and nodded. "And your staying here?" She nodded again. "So I still have a chance with you!" Bonnie stopped mid nod to gently push Finn away jokingly.

" No Finn you don't. I'm sorry, but-"

"Oh Bubblegum I know that, I was just trying to lighten the mood" he smiled his goofy smile and set down his in-progress white bear hat.

Bonnie smirked and over dramatically placed her hands over her heart "oh sir Finnley, you truly are my hero!" Finn smiled, got up and bowed

"Anything for you my princess!" Bonnie giggled. The two were silent for a while. "I heard what Marcy said… I really don't stand a chance, huh?" Bonnie gave him a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry Finn…" she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. He blushed, nodded, and got up from the couch solemnly.

The door to the interview room opened, revealing a happy Marcy, and some proud new gaurdians. Marcy ran over to Bonnie, absolutely extatic.

"I can't believe I have a home!" She wrapped her pale arms around her girlfriend.

"Yeah and I cant believe your going home before me!" the two laughed and hugged.

"Alright everyone, say goodbye to Marcy. We need to get group started!" One of the BHS's shouted. Everyone came, chattering away, to get their hugs and say goodbye to Marceline. Some crying, some laughing, but no one was having quite the same mix of emotions as Bonnie. She pressed herself up against the glass door ass her parent's car rolled away on the gravel road.

….

Bonnie sat down, her friends around her joked around. She searched through her bag for her notebook. She felt an unusual price of cloth at the bottom of her bag. She pulled it out to find it was one of Marceline's band shirts. Attached to it on a sticky note was a letter written in Marcy's chicken scratch.

 _Dear Bon-bon, I hate leaving you alone there until u come home, so here's one of my shirts! I didn't know what else to give you, but you've always been there for when I need help and I wanted to thank you. Love you, Marceline._

Bonnie smiled and held the shirt to her nose and smelled Marcy's delicious strawberry vanilla scent. "Love you too Marceline"


End file.
